five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Mavis Vermillion
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail manga)' Mavis was born 118 years ago on Tenrou Island a small Island settlement south to the Kingdom of Fiore. As a child her parents untimely died and she was forced to work as a janitor at the Red lizard Guild to pay of the debt her parents owned the Guild Master. Although, she was mistreated, she vowed never to cry, as her parents once told her that fairies never approached those who were cry-babies. One day the Island was attacked by a Dark Guild known as Blue Skull Running through the battlefield terrified, Mavis found the Guild Master's daughter, Zera, trapped under a pile of collapsed building. Mavis freed Zera and quickly rushed them towards a nearby forest, though Zera was hesitant to go and didn't want to abandon her guild or father. Convincing the girl that she can live on with her memories of them in her heart and that her life is more important, Mavis was shocked when the wounded Zera suddenly asked if they could be friends, as she had never had a true companion since her parents' untimely deaths. Though Mavis quickly agreed to Zera's request, she turned to see that the young girl had suddenly died. Mavis then by accident created an Illusion copy of the girl thinking as the real Zera and she never died. Afterwards she and Zera were island's only survivors. Seven year later, three treasure hunters from Sylph Labyrinth appeared on the island. Standing in the shadows of the forest, Mavis smiled at them. As she sat and hummed to herself, she was approached by Zera, who scolded her for her dilly-dallying and stated that they agreed to clean out the library; Mavis remembered the day that Blue Skull attacked the island. Leaving her and Zera the only survivors.the two girls got to work, though stop when Zera said she could hear somebody approaching. Zera hid as a man walks into the room, screaming in shock when he saw Mavis standing nearby as he thought the island was deserted. Mavis then tricked the man into revealing that he was a treasure hunter, that his name was Yuri Dreyar and he and his comrades came to the island to find the rare magic treasure Tenrou Jade artifact. Mavis told Yuri that the item is a relic of her people and that she will not tell him where it is or let him have it. Yuri, however, was determined to get the information out of Mavis and proposed a game of wits: should he win, he will be told the Tenrou Jade's location; should Mavis win, Yuri had to take her on his travels to meet fairies. The game was one of guessing information about the opponent and Mavis quickly loses the practice round she requested to test the waters. Confident in his upcoming victory. After that Yuri sets up the judgment field and Mavis wins much Yuri's shock through a tactic that astonished him. Before Mavis could celebrate their victory they were interrupted by Warrod Sequen and Precht who came to tell him although that they found the place the Tenrou Jade artifact was supposed to be it was not there. Mavis and Yuri both confirmed the claim with their own eyes, with Mavis telling the men that she believed Blue Skull took the relic seven years ago during their raid. The three were not so keen on the idea of going against a Dark Guild though Mavis declared that she will help them and demanded they take her with them to the mainland. Despite being hesitant, the three eventually agreed, and that night prepared to leave; Yuri helped Mavis pack her belongings and is introduced to Zera. Though he could see her due to her being illusion being and was about to Mavis. She ignored him and was instead really exited abut the upcoming journey. Upon arriving in Hargeon, Precht decided to go scout around for intelligence on Blue Skull with Mavis by his side. They arrived were they talked to a bartender though no thus far had told anything about Blue Skull. However Mavis was able to deduce that he was lying and called him out on it. After he reveled himself as a member of Blue Skull and trapped Mavis and Precht in a Magic Circle they are forbidden from leaving. As he was about to kill them Mavis realized that one of the glyphs in the circle was false and steps out. She casts Heavenly Wolf to intimated the bartender into giving them information. Not long after they head to Magnolia thanks to info given to them by the bartender were Bluee Skull are located over the journey she grows close with the hunters they talked and bonded, and came to trust them quite a bit. One night on the journey when stopped for camp. Mavis and Zera bathed in a nearby lake with Zera asking Mavis to teach her magic. Mavis agreed, and together the two swam, reminiscing about their time on the island. After arriving at the town they were shocked to see a quite barren and run down place with the skeleton of humungous dragon on top of the famous Kardia Cathedral. They soon encountered an old man who told them that Magnolia's dilapidated state was due to the presence of Blue Skull in the city, however before the old could continue he was killed by some Blue Skull members who turned on the group. Precht, Warrod, and Yuri easily defeated them but the noise attracted a much larger force. Mavis immediately reacted to their presence, having created an army of soldiers with her Illusion Magic, which frightened her opponents and caused them to stop. She asked to see their Master who eventually walked out from the crowd of Blue Skull members. Mavis demanded the Tenrou Jade to be returned lest she unleash her power, but the Blue Skull Master was unfazed and saw through her Magic, dispelling it himself and sending his subordinates in to attack. Yuri and Precht were injured in the ensuing melee (the latter having lost his eye), but Warrod recovered them and pushed through to escape into the forest with Mavis and Zera Later while recovering in the forest Mavis then went to collect some water to think upon her actions. At nearby pond while looking at reflection she met a young man who happened to bathing naked much to her embarrassment The man, Zeref, quickly dressed himself and prepared to leave, not wanting to cause her harm due to dangerous Magic. Mavis however identify the magic as the Ankhseram Black Magic which she recognized as also being a curse cast upon him. She asked if he was lonely and he responded that he was unsure, but happy to have merely talked to her, but quickly tried to leave lest he accidentally hurt her. Mavis then summoned a large number of animals to ease Zeref of his loneliness and asked him if he could teach her and her friends Magic. He agreed and for the next few days taught the group various types of Magic, resulting in Mavis calling herself the "Black Wizard. One spell that Zeref taught her was the Spell Law which he told her if she did not first master in 10 years that would bring disastrous consequences on the user. After briefing her peers of their plan within the forest, they all moved out into the city, where Mavis stood idle alongside Zera within a rampaging crowd in Magnolia. Upon encountering Geoffrey within the blazed city, Mavis attempted to strike fear into him by threatening to take revenge over the Tenrou Island massacre. After being called out on her illusion, she revealed that they had isolated him away from the city. After being warned not to touch the Tenrou Jade, Mavis disregarded his warning, until Geoffrey informed her that if the Jade is touched, it will destroy all of Magnolia, leaving Mavis astonished 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Aster Mountains Arc' Mavis along with Shikaku Nara and Kisuke Urahara was brought in by Lord Chitsujo to introduce them to Ben Beckman as Co-Commanders for the Intelligence Division. Mavis greeted him with confidence with smile and told a little about herself and title. Which Beckman didn't find threating but gave her benefit as she was confident. 'Worth Woodsea Arc' 'Red Willow Arc' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' 'Taxes Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' 'Relationships' 'Fairy Tail' Family August August is Mavis long lost son, who she shares with Zeref. However both she and Zeref are both unaware that they share a son. While she her soul was separated from her body, and her body was encased within a Lacrima, Precht Gaeblog discovered she was with child and delivered it. Unable to know what to do with the child, Precht abandoned him, where a few years later August met his father Zeref and became his disciple. Mavis is still to this day unaware of his existence. 'Alliance Leaders' 'Chitsujo' 'Monkey D. Dragon' Intelligence Division Because of her Keen Intellect and accomplishments Mavis was placed in the Intelligence Division as Co-Commander. Despite her small frame and appearance she actually the second oldest of Commander in Intelligence Division. Ben Beckman Mavis considers Beckman a friend and seems to get on quite well with him. Though Beckean gets annoyed when she acts silly. She seems in turn be little annoyed when Beckmen admitted to being a bit of drunkard. Kisuke Urahara Mavis and Kisuke are co-commanders in the Intelligence Division. Out the four commanders in the division. The two are also the oldest members of the Division despite looking the youngest. They two like to fool around playing jokes or kidding around. Mavis was also comfortable with letting him of her slight distrust of Chitsujo. Though in certain circumstances she disproves of his joking as after the jail break failsafe that didn't tell about she slapped repeatedly. Shikaku Nara Coalition Yukio Hans Vorarlberna 'Kuro' 'Acts Of Chaos' 'Zeref Dragneel' Zeref and Mavis are Old Flames having met each other around 100 years ago. Mavis accidentally stumbled upon him in woods just after her and her friends first defeat by Blue Skull. Mavis guessed that he was suffering from special magic called Anskerem Curse. Zeref was impressed by this warned her to stay away unless she got killed by accident. Mavis asked him to teach her and friends magic and used Illusion Magic to create a folk of animals to comfort him. Zeref moved by the kind gesture agreed to do it. Zeref then taught a powerful spell called Law Which would then eventfully years leatwr become basis's of Fairy Law. Years later after Second Trade war Mavis encountered Zeref again and finally guessed that he was legendary Black Wizard Zeref. Though she thought that majority of the stories about him were not true at first. After telling about their final battle with Blue Skull and using Law. Zeref regrettable told that by using that spell she had made herself immortal and given the same curse as him. Mavis then ran of in tears. A year later around the birth of Makarov Dryer Maivs accidently killed Yury Dryer's wife Rita and ran off. Zeref then found Mavis alone in the woods trying starve herself to death but couldn't due to the curse. Zeref then comforted Mavis telling her that they would try and break the curse together and confessed their feelings for each other with a kiss. However this backfired as it killed Maivs in process. However it merely put her comatose state. Mavis body was brought to her guild and given to then Guild Master Perchet (Hades). However, Mavis and Zeref are to this day are unaware that the conceived a son together. Years later is implied that Mavis still has feelings for him. But after they confronted each other after years apart Mavis promised she and her Guild would stop whatever sinister plans Zeref had planned for the world. Mavis again met Zeref when he contacted Chitsujo. With Zeref affectingly calling her my love. Much surprise and shock of the rest the commanders their. Zeref bargained that if the Alliance captured Magnolia he would tell them his location and if not they would give him Mavis. Chitsujo gave a counter offer instead of Mavis he would had hand over himself instead. 'Hades' Mavis met Hades(At the time he was called Precht Gaebolg) over 100 years ago were along Warrod Sequen and Yuri Dreyar when the three came to Tenrou Island. At time Mavis was one of the few people could bring a smile to his face. Eventually after the Battle with Blue Skull they founded the Fairy Tail. Their trust in each other shown even further when she named him her successor the next Guild Master. Two also fought side by side during the Second trade War. 'Powers and Abilities' As the Founder of Fairy Tail and former student taught combat based magic by Zeref Dragneel and Act of Chaos. Mavis is a powerful Wizard she also played a big part in the Second Trade War and help her side win many battles in the war. So far in the war she was able to defeat and outsmart Yukio Hans Vorarlberna in battle and strategy with near ease and little injury. Kisuke was even impressed by her power after casting Fairy Glitter that destroyed one of dimensions trapped by Yukio Keen Intellect: Mavis is known far and wide around Ishagar as Fairy Tactician, Securing many victories for her Guild and Allies during the Second Trade War, She able memorize the Abilities and Strengths of all participants and use that knowledge to create a perfect Strategy for Victory. She has shown this combat. When she fought Yukio in his mirror dragon. She found that its weak point was the window he used to see through. Her Keen Intellect has also been praised by Monkey D. Dragon. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: Despite her small frame Mavis possesses an Immense amount of Magic Power. As she able to conjure an Thought Projection away from her real body from a far way location and created the 3 great Fairy Magics and was able to use Fairy Glitter and could've used Fairy Law on the same day had thought as Yukio as an enemy. Mavis magic power was also strong that she was able to create an illusionary being of Zera and keep active for 7 years after her death. It was only until she accepted that she was not real that Zera completely disappeared. Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): During her time at Tenrou Island, Mavis self-taught herself Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly and summoning an army of knights. She has also used to trick people as she used this to create an illusion of herself to fool Kuro before finishing him off. *'Heavenly Wolf' (天狼 Tenrō) :The user raises their arms above their head and creates an illusion of a whole army of knights wielding swords, shields covered with an insignia of wings and wearing armor *'Tenrou Soldier' (天狼兵 Tenrōhei): *'Tenrou Sun': Fairy Magic (妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō): Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): *'Ankhseram Black Magic' (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): **'Death Predation' (死の捕食 Shi no Hoshoku): Three Great Fairy Magics: Mavis is also Known for the creation of Three Great Fairys Magics. Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā): Fairy Law (妖精の法律, フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō): Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Thought Projection: Divine Protection Thanks to this spell Mavis placed on the Tenrou Tree years ago. No one bearing the mark of the Fairy Tail Guild can be killed while their on the island. This came in handy during the 2nd and 3rd Division battle with Zeref that prevented all soldiers from being killed. Immortality ''': Due using the spell '''Law and older version of Fairy Law Mavis accidently gained immortality and thus can not be killed by normal means or from Most powerful foes. With exception of Chitsujo and Konton. In fact despite having the physical body of 13 year old girl she actually 118 years olds. Fairy Heart:A source of Eternal Magic Power and Mavis's real body. 'Trivia' *Mavis's Japanese VA is Mamiko Nato, who also voices Katusyu in Naruto. *Mavis's English VA is Leah Clark, who also voices Paula and Coby in One Piece and Himoko Toga in My Hero Academia *Mavis is the only known love interest of an Act of Chaos so far Category:Commander Category:Alliance Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Fairy Tail Category:Intelligence Division Category:Wizard Category:Guild Master Category:Immortal Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Keen Intellect Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Mothers Category:Student Category:Parents Category:In-love Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World